


Тем вечером

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Secret Relationship, Time-line: The Middle-Class Rip-Off ep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Тайм-лайн серии The Middle-Class Rip-Off. После того, как Джим несколько скучнейших вечеров провёл с  Хамфри в  театре, ему удалось уговорить его на *кино*театр %)
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 2





	Тем вечером

То был один из наших с Хамфри, как мы их называли, _особых вечеров_. (Хотя, признаюсь, мысленно я всё равно звал эти вечера свиданиями). Время от времени — реже, чем хотелось мне, но чаще, чем считал разумным он — мы устраивали себе подобные, не связанные с работой, совместные вылазки в город.

Минут через десять после того, как в полупустом зале погас свет, я незаметно взял Хамфри за руку: сидел и перебирал кончики его пальцев, почти перестав следить за сюжетными поворотами фильма.  
В этот непримечательный кинотеатр мы забрели случайно и угодили на повторный показ старой иностранной кинокартины (название которой теперь уже совершенно изгладилось из моей памяти). Читать субтитры я почти не заботился — будто мне мало чтения на работе! Решил, что гораздо веселее будет самому додумывать перевод фраз, которыми обменивались персонажи на фоне явно выстроенных в павильоне интерьеров и улочек.

Помню, я повернулся к Хамфри, чтобы поделиться с ним своей идеей — и увидел блестящую в отсветах экрана дорожку от слезы на его щеке. Я спросил шёпотом, что не так.

Хамфри улыбнулся мне коротко, чуть качнув головой: «Ничего...»

Его взгляд снова вернулся к экрану: «Замечательно, правда?..»

Я понял, конечно, что он говорит не про фильм (довольно наивный и мелодраматичный), а про нас, и крепче сжал его ладонь. К середине сеанса Хамфри уже настолько осмелел, что сам пристроил свою голову на моё плечо…

После, когда мы неспешно шли по вечернему парку, я обнаружил, что в отличие от меня, он внимательно читал субтитры и теперь собирается обсудить со мной характеры, фабулу и перипетии сюжета — во всех деталях и подробностях, словно назавтра в министерстве нам предстояло вместе держать ответ перед комиссией из гильдии кинокритиков и искусствоведов.

Таким уж он был.

**Author's Note:**

> старый скетч по мотивам:  
> http://fav.me/d7kdfcb  
> (к вопросу о том, почему Хамфри предпочитает оперу)


End file.
